


Mochi

by MONA_rise1014



Category: NCT(Band)
Genre: All kinds of kisses, Angst/Fluff, Cheek Kisses, Eskimo Kisses, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I have a thesis to write but this is much more interesting, Park Jisung (NCT)-centric, Protective Hyungs, Sickness, if i'm not lazy, injuries, nose boops, tags will be added along the way..., you name it I'll run with it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22543459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MONA_rise1014/pseuds/MONA_rise1014
Summary: This is where I'll be posting a bunch of my random Jisung related ideas and requests are open.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 28





	Mochi

**Author's Note:**

> So here we are, first day of senior year!
> 
> Wait, wrong imagination lane... Aaaannnywaays (gosh, I'm so annoying) Happy Birthday to my most squichy mochi, PwARk JwiSunG (in two days, but who's counting, not me)

So to whoever's attention I managed to snag, welcome to the shitshow that is my imagination. It's my first time posting my works online and I have multiple fics in store that I really don't have the confidence nor time to put up right now so I'm starting small and what better way to start small than to start with prompts and random ideas! Enough of my ranting and let's blow this popsicle stand! Send in your requests and I'll do my very best to get them up and posted on the very day of Mochisung's birthday.

Go wild with your prompts, may they be as fluffy as family night or as dark as an abusive past. Go right ahead, I love a good challenge!


End file.
